Gratitude
by the-celestial-firedragon
Summary: Second submission for NaLu week 2015- Prompt Gratitude - Another one shot between Natsu and Lucy and how one night changes their lives forever


**Gratitude**

As the moon hung low in the sky the heat of the day did not dissipate on the hot July night. For most of the citizens of Magnolia they were unwinding from the blistering summer day but for Natsu his night was only just beginning. His nerves and anticipation kept him wound tight, making sitting down in one place for more than a minute impossible. With his acute dragonslayer hearing range, the ripples in the water that Lucy sat in beyond the bathroom door where the only thing that filled the room. She had said that she wasn't bothered if he went in the bathroom to whilst she bathed but he declined. He doubted his constant fidgeting would calm her. Although she was already completely calm anyway which mystified Natsu. How she stay so calm when their lives were about to change forever? Natsu felt utterly terrified which for him was a very rare sound of splashing water became more audible followed by the sound of flesh on wet tiles, she was getting out.

"Ow!" Lucy's voice cried out and instantly Natsu was through the bathroom door panic clear in his eyes. Lucy was crouched over the bathtub not wearing anything at all, with Wendy at her side keeping her steady and Porlyusica hovering near, still seeming upset about being asked to help by the Master.

"Lucy! What's wrong? What happened? Will it happen now? Should I get you something? Where should I stand? Wait I can carry you to the bed!" his words streamed out of his mouth in a jumble earning him a glare from Porlyusica telling him freaking out now wasn't going to help. He kept his mouth shut, not trusting what else his brain might blurt out and kept his focus on Lucy. She was now covered with a towel, her eyes were shut tight and her breaths were deep and strained. After what seemed like an eternity she straightened her back and slowly turned to Natsu with a amused smile playing on her lips.

"Sorry Natsu, it was just a big one that's all" Lucy said as she patted her stomach.

"Lucy-San I think we should get you back to the bed if they are getting more frequent and painful" Wendy said as she placed a gentle hand on Lucy's back to guide her into their bedroom.

"Natsu can you get me a nightdress?"

"Err sure Lucy" Natsu replied, with clear apprehension in his voice. He quickly turned on his and went to the other end of the house to the room Lucy had claimed as her "wardrobe". He usually wasn't allowed in here as Lucy was all too aware of his habit of setting things on fire by accident. Opening the door he was greeted by legions of Lucy's clothes which all held her new and old scent. He had somewhat missed her uninterrupted scent these past few months, but the elation he got when he took the time to take in her new scent was one of his favourite things. Being able to smell the scent of a new life form that was a mix of Lucy's scent and his own was a complete wonder to Natsu. Again it hit Natsu like a punch, very soon he and Lucy's were going to meet their child after 9 months of waiting. He couldn't help but stand there with a large toothy grin on his face.

"What are you doing?" a small voice chirped behind him. Glancing behind him Natsu found Happy staring up at him with a bemused expression as he regarded Natsu stood amongst Lucy's clothes grinning to himself.

"Erm Lucy wanted a night thing" Natsu replied scratching his head as he realised he had no idea what he was looking for amongst the mountains of clothes before him.

"What's a night thing?" Happy asked as he came to stand beside Natsu with the same perplexed expression as Natsu.

"No idea, Lucy usually just sleeps in barley nothing because she says it's too hot to sleep with the baby".

"Well it is a fire dragonslayers baby" Happy replied beaming up a Natsu in which he returned.

"What are you two doing?" another voice demanded behind him. Turning his head again he met the angry stare of Erza who stood with her arms on her hips clearly annoyed at the two.

"Natsu your wife is about to give birth and you are stood in here grinning stupidly with Happy!" she growled narrowing her eyes. Natsu tried to gather his words together to explain what he was trying to do when he realised for the second time that Erza was stood before him.

"Wait! What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Well of course I course I didn't want to miss the birth and neither did everyone else" Erza retorted, clearly irritated at Natsu's question.

"What do you mean every-?" before Natsu could finish his sentence a loud crash from the next room had him running out. To his horror before him was the entire guild squashed into his and Lucy's small cottage. Although in comparison to when Natsu lived here with only Happy the place had become a lot bigger as Lucy was not all too keen about sleeping in a hammock with Natsu and wanted a bedroom instead. But with all his guildmates condensed into any available space the cottage felt very claustrophobic. Lucy needed quiet and peace Wendy had said, not the deafening cheers of his guildmates as he stood there dumbfounded.

"What are you all doing!" he demanded.

"To see your kid of course, flame brain! Gray said as he clapped Natsu on the back hard.

"I couldn't miss Lu-chan's birth Natsu" Levy said in an offended manner as if Natsu's questioning her being in his house now of all times was insulting.

"There's not enough room for all of you and Lucy needs quiet!" just as Natsu barely finished his sentence a painful scream filled the cottage.

"Natsu! Get in here now!" Lucy screeched. Not bothering about all his unwanted guests Natsu ran back into their bedroom but not before being thrown a piece a clothing by Erza and being cheered on by the rest of the guild.

"Lucy I got you nightgown!" Natsu exclaimed holding it up like it was a trophy.

"I -don't- need that now you- idiot! Lucy panted. She was lying on their bed with a sheet wendy must have gotten for her covering her chest. Sweat was dripping from her face, keeping her golden hair plastered to her skin. Her cheeks were flushed a shade of vibrant red and her knuckles were white as she clenched the bedsheets beneath her.

"Okay Wendy move aside" Porlyusica said quietly as she sat at the end of Lucy whose legs were wide apart.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed. Coming back to his senses Natsu was at Lucy's side in a flash, placing one arm around her shoulders and the other laced through her hand that she now clenched painfully instead of the sheets.

"Well this child is impatient and has decided to make it's appearance now" Porlyusica sighed almost amused "On the next contraction I want you to push".

Lucy merely nodded her head keeping her eyes closed. Seeing her in so much pain killed Natsu, he wished there was someway he could take on all the pain instead of her. However he knew Lucy would never allow that and seeing the way her face changed into a mask of determination as she held her breath as next contraction came Natsu couldn't help but be filled with pride. It felt like Lucy was pushing for an eternity but eventually she let out a painful cry as she exhaled and she slumped back into Natsu's chest. Wendy wiped away the sweat pouring from Lucy, in which Lucy gave a small thankful smile at the girl. They continued like this for a handful more of excruciating pushes. Natsu could see Lucy was beginning to tire and was grateful when Porlyusica finally said,

"Yes, good the head is born. The next push will be shoulder's which will be the worst. Wendy grab her leg and keep it held back, you too" she barked at him. Natsu was reluctant to let go of Lucy's hand but he did as he was told. Again Lucy tensed up and closed her eyes in determination and pain. Tears escaped the corners of her eyes, and another agonizing cry escaped her mouth.

"Yes, keep going the shoulders are nearly out".

Natsu kept his eyes on Lucy not daring to look down as he knew she would kill him.

"Keep going, don't stop" Porlyusica instructed loudly.

Lucy let out one last excruciating scream which was then joined by another wailing voice.

"Well done, you have a baby girl" Porlyusica announced. Lucy tears began overflowing, and she turned to Natsu with a beaming smile on her face. Natsu then thought to himself this was the most beautiful he had ever seen Lucy and as he touched his lips to her's as he was overcome with gratitude at the fact she was his. As they broke apart they both turned to Porlyusica who placed a small bundle in Lucy's arms. She was tiny, and covered in gunk and blood but underneath that Natsu could see a tiny tuft of pink hair on top of her head.

"Look at her have a girl. She's Nashi" Lucy said quietly as she stared down at their daughter with clear adornment in her eyes. Somewhere beyond the door he could hear his guildmates celebrating very loudly but it was if he couldn't register anything else but the little girl in front of him. This little thing was something he and Lucy made together, she was his child. She was Nashi Dragneel the daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel.

"Nashi want to say hello to papa?" Lucy cooed. Not quite knowing what to do Natsu looked to Lucy for reassurance.

"Just make sure you support her neck" she said as she handed her to him. Being as gentle as he could as if she were made of glass Natsu held their daughter for the first time. She was still bawling loudly which caused Natsu to chuckle in amusement that she took after him in the loudness department. Looking back towards Lucy who was smiling contently at the two Natsu felt the tears in his eyes drop down his cheeks. Lucy's smile faltered as her concern as to why his was crying was clear on her face. Before she could ask him what was wrong he placed his forehead against hers keeping their child securely between their chests.

"Thankyou Lucy, I've never felt so happy" he said.

"You're welcome" she responded gently.


End file.
